Few studies have systematically examined cohorts of workers employed in the manufacture of multiple chemicals in order to determine if there is evidence of excessive cancer mortality associated with such occupational exposure. The present historical prospective study seeks to reconstruct the cohort of employees working at the Bound Brook plant of Union Carbide Corporation, (a chemical and plasics plant) in northern New Jersey during the years 1946 - 1967. We will also reconstruct, as completely as possible, the nature and extent of chemical exposures. And we will examine the mortality experience of this cohort to determine if there is evidence of excessive mortality attributable to malignancy.